The Drunk Random Act Of 2009
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Your favorite characters, Drunk and random
1. Chapter 1

**Your Weekly Dose Of Drunk Randomness! Enjoy!**

Warning: Lots of OOCness

Akito: How do you turn on this shower? Believe me, I'm CRAZY!

Momiji"s dad after seeing a client with Pokemon cards: Sweet mother fucky dorkiness, Your fired!

Mimi (Shigure's editor):We're big on drugs Heehee Weeeeeeeee! Blehehehehe Woo!

Ayame after he discovers he has a new teacher: BRAND NEW TEACHER, FREAKIN DIE! –shoots with a shotgun.

Haru: My dream is to do nothing but watch TV for a day, not even scratch my butt!

Hana:With my fire demon and my white horse Sakura, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

Kyo: Die Dark Vador Teeheehee Yaaaaaaaa, feel the burn!

Kagura: I cook with knives in my brain!

Shigure: I must train this warehouse to kick butt Ninkapoop (Kagura)

Kyo: When you have a concussion, a nice swim at night helps. I have already had my hero name known by beetle sap. Now I shall create an Island world.

Yuki in a old woman's voice:Never play with lasers, they are freaky!

Haru in an old man voice: I make hearts out of ice! Yeah!!!!!!!!

Ayame(to Haru):Show me show me show me show me Yeaaaahhhhhhh!

Haru in a proper voice: You contanminated my tea you fire-breathing, soda can wearing shoe!

Ritsu to Haru: I'm going to a party! Don't you wish you had a life too?

Akito: OH YEAH! BIG LAUGHING FLAME PICKLE!

Tohru to Akito:Shutup you full ofloudly taffy flapjack!

Kisa to Tohru: I still think you are a fucking white study-freak! Pikachu exterminate her!

Hiro: I strangely want to color a fire cat red, I find it original . . .Pickles, and mayonaise.

Momiji to Hiro: Dude, you're a freakin traitor! I care about the money! Ahhhhhhhh!

Yuki in a high pich: We're going to the biggest oriment/tile sale and I am not going to let anyone ruin my day! Oh Yeah! Uh-huh-U-huh-U-huh Not going to ruin my day u-huh u-huh-u-huh

Kagura: I'm going to jump to a mountain with oak trees and pick roses! You can go suck something if you object.

Future chapters will be longer, I just ran out of time.


	2. The Battle warriors have new freedom!

**To the person who called this story retarded, incase you did not know, that is considered flaming. If you or anybody else flames this story, I will start reporting. I accept constructive critism but no flaming.**

**I was sick one week, and then I updated my Naruto version but there was a storm so I couldn't finish this one and apparently, no one reads my Naruto one so I dropped it and I feel ashamed and stupid because I got 5 reviews for this one and it took me so long to update, Gomen nasai! ******

**Week 2**

Ayame: My dinasour is an adorable little kitty!

Tohru's teacher: VIOLINS ARE SO BREAKABLE WE SHOULD BLAST THEM! WOOOOOOO! GOGOGOGGOGO YEAH!!!! GOGOGOGOGOGOGO!

Haru: If you wish to be more depressed, play sad music on a city's intercom system so the whole city hears it.

Yuki: Don't you like kids so much you wish you still were one?

Kureno: No wonder Yuki stole a cup of ramen! It looks adorable sitting on the chidney! Amazing!

The Pokemon judge: Remarkable!

Isuzu (Rin):Oh my gosh Sugar Witches are pushing boxes of goldfish crackers into the cutboard! And ninkonpoops are recruiting new stupidos to join their group. Look at these monkeys frying their chainsaws.

Kyo's sensei: IT'S ROCK AND ROLL FOR THE LADIES DAY! YEAHHHH! YIPPPPPEEEEE!

Hatori: Courage is tickle torturing your mother without getting perv/horn +y and looking at or imagining what her vagina looks like (A/N: Before you ask, I DO NOT DO THIS AND NEIHER SHOULD YOU!)

Kureno: I really wanna adopt one of those puppies in the free puppy boxes!

Hana as she rules the world: I READ BOOKS LIKE CRAZY AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME! OOOOOH! BUNNY MONKEYS!

President of the Yuki fanclub: Can we use Gliscors (Poke'mon) to help us read the glossary Master Yuki? It's worth watching the long nonsense on TV about turtles. And crazy TV watchers like pictures with apple sauce.

Hinata (Hiro's little sister) :Oh look a painting of a room with no light! Super typical!.

Akito: Everyone konows trees are big friendly TVs making nonsense like road races!

Hatori: WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING UP THAT TREE? MONSTERS INVIE PEOPLE THERE TO LOOK AT WEIRD CHAOTIC PICTURES YEAHHHH!

And now, incase you were curious, I am going to use some of the jokes off the Naruto version!

Tohru: Oh no! The CIA's files are being hacked by Teletubies!

Kyo: DON'T GO BUNNY, I LOVE YOU! I'm sorry I filled your room with fire filled eggshells. I made you your favorite! Whale with tuna and plenty of CARBS!

Kagura just captured a bunny. :I shall call you SQUISHY, AND HE SHALL BE MINE! Deidera just captured a bunny. :I shall call you SQUISHY, AND HE SHALL BE MINE!

Momiji with a Chinese accent: You have ate my Pokemon cards, I will let you live a little longer, but then I shall kill you! Teheeheeheehee! (A/N: Remember Momiji's faher in chaper 1?)

Hatori: There is chicken in my hair! Hahahaha!

Kagura: I wanna start a food fight! In the great city ot TOKYO!

Tohru: Super Fire Butt-Kicking Team Awsome Force Go!

Shigure: Pikachu, let's take Hana out!

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu Pika Pikachu ( I hear Chili's is good)

Shigure: I mean kill her . . .


End file.
